Warped
by Kitty-Twin89
Summary: A young woman comes from a world where magic and science go hand in hand. This is exactly how she ended up through a portal, right into the house of Bilbo Baggins. With a strong amount of sass and anger, she ends up a member of Thorin's company, and that is where her journeys begins.
1. Not Entirely Planned

**I really need to stop reading fanfiction sometimes, because then I get ideas like this. So, let's see where this goes and if I actually finish it, for once.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing J.R.R Tolkien related, except for the added in things and the OC.**

* * *

I never really planned on being a member of the company with 13 dwarves, a wizard, and one little hobbit. Well, I never planned on being thrown through a portal by my idiot coworkers either, but here I am. I guess I should explain what I'm going on about, shouldn't I? Might make a bit more sense that way.

In my world, magic is as common and science, which of course means children, teens, and even adults play around with magic like a chemistry set. That's where I come in, I'm one of many in a company that experiment with magic by trying to combine it with science. Over the years, talk of a portal had been as common as the weather, it was a fascinating subject. Well, my group of idiots had the opportunity to give a portal a trial run and see how well it would work out and give feedback to the higher ups. I was the unfortunate one who drew the short straw and would actually be going through the portal itself. Simple procedure really, until, of course, things didn't go as planned. The portal opened and was running smoothly as we took the basic data, that's when it started to fluctuate, and a scene started to appear on the other side. I thought it was normal at first, but deep down I knew it was off. My dear colleagues thought I was just chickening out, refusing to listen to me, and hoisted me up. They wondered over to the portal, and without a second thought, threw me through. If I ever wondered what going through a vacuum felt like again (I'm a scientist, so shush) I knew what my dust bunnies feared. And before I knew it, I was flying throw the air, made a not so graceful landing, rolled into a wall. I could hear people talking above me as I tried to regain my vision and breath. I rolled onto my back and looked up into the eyes of who would be the grumpiest group leader I had ever met.

And that is how I came to know Thorin Oakenshield and his company.

* * *

"We cannot take her with us. We do not know where she came from, what she can do, or if she can even fight." Thorin explained, well more like grumbled, to Gandalf as they took stock over the sudden newcomer.

"Well, we cannot just leave her here on her own. She knows nobody, and doesn't need to be left in a place where she is nothing, but a stranger." Gandalf had countered. All I could do was roll my eyes at the situation and conversation in front of me.

"You two do realize that I can hear everything that you're saying, right?" I called back to them, never actually looking at them. I was placed in a chair, in what seemed to be the living room, where a small man was poking at the back of my head. The two who were deciding my fate didn't seem to acknowledge me, like I didn't just warp into their world at all.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure the back of my head is find, can you stop poking out at in now?" I asked, looking up at the man who seemed concerned with the well-being of my skull.

"Just making sure, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it." He mused, mostly to himself. I sighed, and proceeded to stand up.

"No, there isn't, because if there was, you would have definitely known about it way before now." I responded, finally looking around the place I ended up in. It seemed to be a home, a really small home, but it looked cozy and welcoming. Besides the two men, one seemed to have an aura around him that was very familiar, there were eleven other men sitting around a table, listening in on the conversation. I decided to speed this along, and walked to the dining area and leaned against the wall. What was odd was that I still hadn't gotten names from any of the men in the room, oh well.

"Do I actually have a say in what happens to me? Like at all?" I questioned, looking down at my nails, breaking the concentration of the members in the room. The taller man seemed amused with my question and looked to the shorter, and clearly angrier of the two, for an answer.

"Axe or sword?" He responded with a question. I rolled my eyes, so this was how we were going play?

"How is that relevant?" I shot back. I didn't really like where this was going, but part of me didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning in whatever this was.

"It will determine what happens to you." Was his response to my question, so I won in that sense.

"Neither," I answered, "but…"

"I thought as much, she wouldn't be able to keep up with us." He continued, not bothering with what else I had to say. Oh no. I didn't put up with this with my own merry band of idiots, I wasn't putting up with his.

"If you would have let me finish, you ass hat," I snapped, "you would know that I fight with no sword or axe, but I do have defenses." This seemed to have everyone's attention now, so I carried on, taking the voice I did with my colleagues when they didn't listen.

"Where I come from, we don't use those sorts of weapons, but we use science and magic. I am more than capable of defending myself with magic, and I could probably kick your happy ass while doing so." I explained.

"So you're a wizard?" One of the men from the table asked, a young looking man with long brown hair, and not as much of a beard as the rest.

"No, I wish. I'm merely a human who has the pleasantries of being able to control magic." I said with a shrug. I caught the eye of the taller man, dressed in grey, who from the response I just received, was someone who could wield magic as well.

"Then, I suggest you hand her a contract!" The grey man called out happily, looking toward the oldest looking member of the group. Said man pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"There you go lass. It covers all the basics such as expenses and such." He smiled at me. I took the paper and walked into the open area next to the dining area, the shorter man was handed a contract and began reading it as well. As looking over the paper, it wasn't that bad, considering what my job back in my own world was. I let out a small laugh when you reached the funeral arrangements, this wasn't very different at all. My own contract back home included one, since being human lab rats was all you really did. The next thing I know; the short man was passed on the floor next to me. I stepped to his side, hands on my hips, and looked down on him. Apparently the man in the hat had said something or the other and he didn't take it too well. I shake my head at him, laughing lightly. He reminded me of one of my close friends in my office. I walked over to the wall, stepping around the man on the floor, and took the pen that was somehow still in my pocket. I signed the bottom and proceeded to hand it back to the man who had handed it to me. He looked it over for a moment then smiled up at me.

"Welcome to the company then, lass!" He exclaimed happily. I smiled back at him, and glared at the grumpy man when he huffed at the statement. I really didn't like him already, and I tried to like all people. The man in grey stood up, having to hunch down because of his height, and walked over to the man on the floor, and sighed. He turned to me, offering a smile.

"I am Gandalf, and this, my dear, is Thorin Oakenshield and his company."

* * *

 **So, I've never written a fic outside of Harry Potter, so if people could let me know how this turned out, that would be lovely.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Introductions and Getting Shit Together

**So, chapter two, and it's only a few days later. I wouldn't get too comfortable with the quick updates. I'm currently on break, and I return to school in less than a week. But if I keep my motivation, I will continue this story.**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter. But, I don't own anything associated with J.R.R Tolkien's work, just what is an obvious change.**

* * *

Thorin Oakenshield. The grumpiest man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he was the one in charge of this circus. The circus, that by the knowing will of my coworkers, had signed me up for. Great, and to top it all off, he clearly doesn't like me. Or Bilbo for that matter. I had learned the man's name and the fact that he was a hobbit. Upon that fact, I was informed that the rest of the company was composed of dwarves. Lovely. I knew Gandalf was a wielder of magic, a wizard in fact. That would explain the one dwarf's outburst earlier. Come to think of it, I still had yet to learn the rest of the company's names. I sat in a chair adjacent from the dining area, looking into the living room, watching Gandalf and Bilbo have a conversation. It must have something to do with the fact that Bilbo had passed out cold not five minutes before.

"What could you be thinking about that has you so deep in thought?" A voice to my right spoke, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over to see the dwarf that had antagonized Bilbo earlier, the one wearing a funny hat.

"I was actually going over the fact that I know none of your guys' names," I replied, turning to look at him, "and since I somehow managed to be roped into this so called company, I think names would be a smart choice." To this he chuckled then removed his hat.

"Bofur, at your service." He, now known as Bofur, introduced himself by giving me a slight bow.

"Well, then nice to make your acquaintance Bofur," I said, giving a slight nod of my head, "I'm Y/N." He smiled to me, placing his hat back on his head. Before he had a chance to say anything else, the dwarf that had asked me earlier if I was a wizard came walking in our direction with a blonde dwarf beside him. They stepped in front of me and then bowed to me as well.

"Fili and Kili, at your service." They introduced themselves, together no less. So I assumed that they were brothers, or related in one way or another.

"Y/N, to you as well." I greeted back, not realizing what I had just done. Because the next thing I knew, the rest of the group that was gathered in the dining area basically surrounded me, and introduced themselves.

Through this process I met the other members of Bofur's family, Bifur and Bombur. Then I was introduced to the brothers Nori, Ori, Dori, the brothers Oin and Gloin, and lastly the brother Dwalin and Balin. Balin was the dwarf who had handed me my contract earlier. With introductions out of the way, the company made their way into the living room, seeing that Bilbo had exited it, in a huff it had seemed.

"You are free to sleep on the couch, or wherever you like." Was the only thing Bilbo offered as he walked to the back of his home. Most likely to his bedroom.

"It seems we have lost our burglar." I heard Balin sigh to Thorin. Burglar? So that was why the company of dwarves and the wizard had gathered in Bilbo's home. They needed him for this little escapade to reclaim a mountain. Or something like that. I wasn't exactly sure what exactly this group was on about, but I was stuck with them. Oh well. And it seemed that Bilbo had decided against joining the company and making the journey. The poor thing was scared of what was out there.

To be honest, the idea of traveling across this foreign land, with a group of people, being completely men, I did not know, and doing who knows what should have terrified me as well. The thing was, I didn't want to be left behind in this little home. I knew it would be a while before my coworkers had another portal up and running, and even longer before they figured out how to get back to whatever world or timeline I was currently in. Portals weren't an exact science, which was why I was a part of the test group. Our goal was to figure out how they worked, where they placed people, and it was supposed to be set up to where I could get back. It seemed that in the height of the moment, my special group of idiots forgot that little fact. So, this wasn't exactly my ideal of testing a portal, but to be honest, I had been involved in way more dangerous situations. And stupid as well. What? Just because I call my coworkers idiots didn't mean I wasn't totally involved in the shenanigans as well.

My head snapped up when it seemed that there was singing coming from the living room. I made my way to the room from my chair near the dining room, where I basically refused to move from the chair I had claimed. I, trying to be as quiet as possible, make my way around the wall, and observe what was happening in the room. The group was in fact singing. I became almost entranced in the low tones and harmonies the group was performing. I may be a scientist for magic, but I was a band kid as well! So, perform a good piece and I'm sold, and that was exactly what was happening with this group. I realized that the song was about a mountain. The mountain that the group was wanting to reclaim, from a dragon. A dragon? Are they kidding me? Great, we were off to fight a dragon. No way to back out now, I had signed that damn contract.

As quickly as the song had begun, it was over, and the group was wondering about to get ready to sleep.

"We're leaving at soon as possible tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get to sleep now." Thorin informed, turning and walking away from the group. I waited for the men to leave the room, since I was staking a claim on the couch, and suddenly a thought hit me. What in the ever loving hell was I going to wear? I could honestly make clothes, but I really didn't want to put the effort into that. It wasn't hard to magick clothes, it was just super tedious and annoying. Just as I was about to really consider turning one of the pillows into a sleep set, Gandalf approached me.

"I thought you might need this." He told me, holding out a bag, much like the ones I had seen the dwarves with.

"Thank you, so much." I said, opening the bag to see what exactly was inside. Inside was a set of clothes to travel in, a pair of boots, a bed roll, and more camping like objects. This would make traveling a little less stressful, plus I could always just magick more stuff should I need it. I was still wearing my jeans, long sleeve shirt, and lab coat from this morning. I reached in and grabbed the legging like pants, looked around to make sure no one was around, and changed into the pants. I kept the long sleeve shirt I wearing on, since the tunic didn't look very comfortable. I pulled the blanket off the top of the bag and made my bed upon the couch.

It seemed like the rest of the company was setting their bedrolls out around the entrance way of the house. Thorin, Fili, and Kili had taken a spot closest to the door, Nori, Ori, and Dori had made their base in the kitchen, Dwalin and Balin were in the area near the pantry, and Bifur, Bofur, and Bomber had made their beds closest to the living room area where I was. Returning to setting my own bed up, I moved the pillows around, mostly by putting the extras on the floor by my head. I then hunkered down, brought the blanket up to my chin and tried to go to sleep.

I hoped to all that was good, as I lied on that tiny ass couch, listening to the sounds of dwarves trying to sleep, that my insomnia wouldn't make an appearance tonight. I also said a silent prayer that Bilbo had changed his mind by morning and would actually be accompanying us on this trip. That way I wouldn't be the only one Thorin didn't like, and wouldn't be the only odd one out.

 _'Get your shit together, Bilbo.'_ Was the last thing that crossed my mind as I finally welcomed sleep.

* * *

 **Well, let's hope I can keep this up. Good thing I'm going to read the book, so that should help.**

 **As always**

 **R &R for a Twix**

 **Kitty-Twin89**


	3. Mornings and Insults

**Well, I'm back on campus and start classes once again tomorrow. So, naturally, instead of sleeping, I typed up another chapter.**

 **I can't guarantee a great updating schedule while in school, but they will happen, so be patient.**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

I was woken up the next morning with someone shaking my shoulder. All this caused was me to snuggle deeper into the cover, and push my face into the cushion. I was not a morning person in any shape or form. It did not matter how much sleep I got the night before, I still refused to wake up in the morning. Normally whoever was trying to get me up would leave when they realized I wouldn't be fazed, but the hand shaking me intensified instead. I groaned, rolled on my back, then opened my eyes to glare at who disturbed my slumber.

"Morning, lass. I suggest you get moving, unless you want to give Thorin a reason to leave you behind." A very awake Bofur smiled down on me, his silly hat already upon his head. Not being one known for her impulse control, I had the sudden desire to steal said hat. And throw it to the other side of the room, or as far as it would go. I pushed that impulse down, for once in my life, and sat up.

"Just know this: I will not be a friendly person for at least another hour," I warned, stretching my arms above my head, "I hate mornings with every fiber of my being." Bofur simply laughed at my warning, a very real one mind him, and walked to the dining room to join the rest of the company. It seemed that I was the last one to wake, and it wouldn't be the last time either. I stretched out my legs, slowly sliding down the couch on my back, and rolled onto the floor. I sat with my bag in between my legs to rummage through it for my other set of clothes. I pulled out the deep purple tunic, and sighed. I so didn't want to wear this, but if I could preserve my long sleeve shirt for sleeping or whatever else, then so be it. At this point in the morning, I didn't care who saw me change, nor did I care. I lifted my shirt and threw it to the side, then slid the tunic on. It wasn't as uncomfortable as I originally thought, and I loved the color. I just wasn't sleeping in it. I grabbed the boots and slid them on, then placed my lab shoes in the bag. I rolled the blanket up and placed it back on the top of the bag, which I then carried it over the front door to be picked up when we left.

I wandered over to the kitchen, while trying to throw my hair up in a ponytail, which I was lucky that I always keep one either on my wrist or in my lab coat pocket. Since my hair was a mess, and I didn't have an adequate brush, it was a bitch to deal with this particular morning. I stepped into the entrance of the dining room and leaned against the doorframe, because if I sat down once again, there was a high chance that I would lay my head down. Which meant I would pass out again, and have Thorin dislike me even more than he already did.

The scene in front of me was utter chaos. There was food, drinks, and dishes all over the table. I was guessing that dwarves weren't known for being the cleanliest of eaters in this world. They kind of reminded me of my idiots back home, whose work stations were never clean and always had some pile of something littering the surface. I smiled at this thought, but I was still maiming each and every one of them when I figured a way back home. The dumbasses.

"Would you like anything, miss?" A voiced called to me, interrupting my semi-dark thoughts of my coworkers. I looked up to see that one of the brothers, Fili, had addressed me.

"Pardon?" I asked back, my brain not entirely working this early in the morning. To this he, and a few others laughed at.

"Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink?" Fili asked once again, this time gesturing to the table in front of him. I looked at the table, trying to find something that I recognized in the disarray. Then I spotted them, coffee and apples. The breakfast of champions.

"Toss me an apple, and coffee would be heavenly right now." I answered, eying the pot of coffee. That would be the only reason this morning that I didn't kill someone today. Most likely Thorin, the douchebag. Ha, I just called royalty a douchebag, take that.

While in my own mind, I almost didn't see the apple that was suddenly tossed at my head, by a certain hat wearing dwarf. On reflex, I snatched the apple out of the air with one hand and bit into it. There was a reason this science and magic loving nerd was in color guard back in the old days. Good to know that I still had it. As I watched the rest of the company interact this morning, many of them way too chipper for my taste, another dwarf approached me, caring a mug of extremely hot liquid.

"Here ya go, Miss Y/N." He said, handing me the cup carefully. Ori was his name, the youngest of the group it seemed. Well, I was probably younger, but I was simply a mere human who abided by the laws of nature.

"Thanks, Ori." I smiled, using his name. I was always good at names, and this seemed to surprise him. He smiled to me then walked away, as I brought the hot liquid to my mouth, which was a mistake. I took one tiny sip then made a very loud and disgruntled noise, while trying to keep from spilling the rest on myself. There was a trait that ran through my family: none of us ever really listened when we were told that the food or drink was hot, and that still proved to be true.

As I caught the stares of the company, I just waved them away with my hand while laughing at my own stupidity. I continued to eat the apple, which had miraculously stayed in my hand, while listening to Thorin explain what was going on.

"We'll ride out of the Shire this morning, not in any rush. We will spend most of the day on horseback, understood?" Thorin announced eyeing the group of men sitting at the table. Most of the company nodded, while a few replied with "Aye!" I rolled my eyes, so I would have to ride a horse on this journey. Typical. Things would go a lot faster if only this world had Mustangs or cars in general. Thorin stood up, signaling that we were to leave, and passed by me, where he stopped.

"I hope you know how to ride, because we can't afford for you to slow us down." He all but sneered at. What a prick.

"Bite me." I retorted, giving him a glare of my own. I wanted to add _douche dick_ at the end of that phrase, but I held my tongue. This prompted a real sneer out of him as he turned to walk to the front of the house. What an asshole.

"If you don't know how to ride, you can always ride with me." A voice said to right. I turned to see Kili standing next to, with a large grin on his face. Oh boy.

"Well, lucky for me, I do know how to ride," I explained, "Spent most of my childhood doing so. Can even do a few tricks, you see."

"Oh, I see. Okay then." Was all he said, then walked away, toward his uncle. I sighed, I wasn't going to deal with this, not today. I finished my coffee, then placed the mug on the table to be washed, as it seemed that Bifur, Bombur, and Dori were doing. The rest of the company had traveled to the living room, the door standing wide open. It seems that they group had gone outside to prepare the ponies or horses. I walked over to wear my bag laid and placed it upon my back, then made my way outside to the horses.

It had seemed that Gandalf had had a feeling that we would need extra horses, because each of us had our own, including me. A very pretty mare with a chestnut coat, and shaggy hair. I didn't know if she had a name, so I referred to her as 'big baby' for the time being. We had mounted up and started our journey out of the Shire, and headed to the mountains.

"Single file!" Thorin had called from the front, just behind Gandalf. There was probably some big deal on why this was how we were traveling for now, and I had a feeling that a certain wizard had advised it. I was in line just in front of Bofur and behind Kili. Great, two very chatty dwarves to deal with this morning. We were on the road less than ten minutes when a bet was made. A bet that Bilbo would or wouldn't join us before we made it half way out of the Shire. Many of the dwarves agreed with Thorin, that he wouldn't be with us. But deep in my gut, I knew that hobbit would make it to us, I just knew it. Seeing as I rarely doubted my instinct, I placed my own wager. One saying that Bilbo would join the company. The only other people that seemed to agree with me were Bofur, Kili, and Gandalf. We were going to make bank off of this little wager. Once that had settled down, the silence set in.

 _'Please, oh please, get your ass here Bilbo,'_ I thought to myself, leaning over the front of my saddle, _'I might just have to start singing if you don't make it here soon.'_

 _'Maybe I will. Just so I can give Thorin another reason to dislike me. I wonder, how many shades of red can his face turn?'_

* * *

 **So, the character is a little shit, like me. Hope you guys like it, cause I'm making this shit up as I go.**

 **As always, R &R for Twix**

 **Kitty-Twin89**


	4. Bets, Tricks, and Being Right

**So, this chapter is shorter because I spent, like, a week and a half trying to figure out how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope it is up to par with the rest of them.**

 **Disclaimer is in previous chapters.**

 **Song being sung at the end of the chapter is _The Wizard and I_ from the Broadway show _Wicked,_ which, of course, I don't own.**

* * *

So far, the only exciting thing to happen this morning was the wager placed on Bilbo's attendance. After everyone had said their piece, the company seemed to quiet down, enjoying the silence of nature. I, on the other hand, was bored out of my damned mind. I was just one of those people who constantly had to be doing something, and just sitting atop a horse, listening to nature, didn't cut it. I had very few options to cure my boredom as well. I could make conversation with Bofur or Kili, I could play a road trip game, I could list the many ways I was going to maim my idiots back home, or I could sing something. Part of me also wanted to severely irritate the ever loving crap out of a certain dwarf. One by the name of Thorin.

" _I could start a game of 'I Spy'"_ I thought to myself, it could be easily the most annoying game from any human's childhood. Plus, if done right, I could have started an argument in no time amongst the company. I was so deep in my own mind, and bent over the neck of my horse, that I didn't realize the dwarf behind me was staring.

"You doing alright there, lass?" Bofur called from behind, "Not sick or anything are you?" Without meaning to, I let out a small laugh.

"Nah, but thanks for the concern Bofur," I responded, turning in my saddle so I could face him to the best of my abilities, "I only get sick in cars. I was just trying to find a way to entertain myself."

"Why would you want to do that?" Bofur questioned, "It's such a nice day. Why not just enjoy the scenery?" This is where I really started laughing.

"Because if I don't find some way to entertain myself, I'm going to find a way to annoy Thorin." I warned him with a Cheshire like grin. To my surprise, Bofur started chuckling, as well as Kili, who rode in front of me.

"I wouldn't do that Y/N," Kili threw back to me, "I do think you quite like your limbs where they currently are." I rolled my eyes. As if this stuffy, grumpy, and short dwarf could take on my skills.

"Ha, I'd like to see him try." I boasted. Only thing this caused was Bofur and Kili to laugh harder.

"And what is so funny?" I demanded, trying to switch my glare between the two of the men.

"Because that is a sight I would love to see." Bofur laughed.

"I don't think Thorin would know what to do with you coming at him." Kili explained, trying to control his breathing. The more I thought about what they said, the less I glared and the more I began to smile. Next thing I knew I was laughing, because Thorin and I were not far apart/far apart in height. The scuffle that would ensue would be a sight to see.

"I'd still like to see him try." I laughed, taking to sitting sideways in my saddle. I really hated riding for long periods of time, since it became uncomfortable for me very quickly. Before either of the two dwarves had a chance to respond, we all heard a yell in the distance. It sounded like a certain hobbit. I decided to put my skills, although a bit rusty, to use and confirm that it was Bilbo we heard shouting. I turned to where I was facing Bofur, placed my hands on the edges of the saddle, and proceeded to lift myself up. I placed my feet firmly in the center pf the saddle, and gained my balance as I stood to my full height. My horse seemed to know something was off, and fixed the canter she was going at, allowing me to stand up and look over the entire company.

In the distance, for a fact, was a hobbit by the name of Bilbo, running toward us.

"It's the hobbit!" I called out, more for the members who were in the front, and in case they didn't hear him when he yelled at us the first time. Without even thinking about it, I simply dropped back into the saddle, then turned in the seat just as quickly, so that I was facing forward once more. Without anything being said, the company started to slow down, allowing Bilbo to catch up. He ran past I and the rest, heading straight to the front, where Gandalf, Thorin and Balin were located.

"Everything seems in order. Welcome to the company!" Balin called happily. Before Bilbo could even breathe he was being given a pony, and was placed on top of the beast. He rode up front behind Dwalin, and he seemed to be very uncomfortable around the horse. And with that, the bags of coins started flying. Many of them would go to Bofur, Kili, Gandalf, and I, since we were the only ones who believed that he would show up.

"Heads up!" Was shouted, and I turned to see two coin bags come flying my way, which I promptly picked out of the air. Thank you all those years or softball and basketball. I placed them in the pack that was located on the side of my saddle. I looked up to see Bilbo asking something of Gandalf, probably about the betting. Which was quickly answered by the bag that was headed Gandalf's direction, from a certain dwarf named Fili. If I remember correctly, he made fun of Kili for betting that Bilbo would show. Who's laughing now, bitch?

A part of me, deep down, wants to think that Kili and Bofur were the only ones to bet in Bilbo's favor simply because I had. I really hoped that that wasn't the case at all, because I didn't want to deal with that later on. At that line of thinking, I wanted to scream internally for about six years, because my situation isn't bad enough. I then sighed out loud, because the boredom was once again setting back in. Did I mention that I hate riding for long periods of time? Because I really and truly do. So much.

" _Did that really just happen?"_ I began to sing quietly to myself, for once, not trying to be a show off, _"have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide, is a talent, that could help me meet the wizard._

 _If I make good. So, I'll make good."_

What I didn't notice, since I had resumed my position of leaning on the neck of my horse, was the looks that I had received from Bofur, Kili, and Fili. If I had been looking up, I would have also seen the looks the three dwarves gave each other. But I didn't, because if I had, well, let's just say things would have gone a lot differently.

Yet, maybe I like the way things went anyways.

* * *

 **I hoped those of you who do read this, liked the chapter!**

 **As always,**

 **R &R for a Twix**

 **Kitty-Twin89**


End file.
